Choice
by LostInEnigmas
Summary: Renee has breaking news and just has to see Bella! But since Bella is a vamp, she cant see Renee.Renee accepts Bella's excuess's at first, but then it got to far and she demanded to see Bella. Now Bella has to choose:tell Renee or fake her death! Plz R&R!
1. Perfect

Hope you like this :)

* * *

Everything in my life was perfect. The Volturi decided to let us keep Renesmee, Charlie knew enough about me to be able to see me, and most importantly, I was immortal and get to stay with Edward, Nessie and all the Cullen's forever!

If my life wasn't perfect, then it was darn close! It was like I got my happily ever after, after all!

My thoughts were interrupted by Renesmee, who had just walked over to me. She stood there, with her arms open, waiting for me to pick her up. I did, and as soon as I did she put her palm to my face. In her thoughts, she was thinking of her bed back at the cabin. She must be tired. I got o and as soon as a did, Edward was at my side. of course he must have heard what Nessie wanted. We were about to leave when Jacob showed up.

" Were are you going?" he demanded.

" Home," I replied. " Renesmee is tired. Were going to put her to bed."

" Can I at least say goodbye?" he asked in a pleading voice. Stupid imprinting, I thought to my self as I handed my beautiful daughter to my werewolf best friend.

" Thank you" he said. Then he just stood there and stared in Renesmee's eyes. After about 2 minutes of this, I interrupted.

" Ok Jake. You said goodbye, now give me my daughter."

" Fine," he replied glumly, handing Renesmee over to me " but have her here bright and early tomorrow."

" No promises" I murmured as I left, Edward at my side. I heard Rose laugh behind me.

" He is really getting on my nerves," I told Edward once we were in the cover of the trees.

" You think you got it bad?" Edward said back, " You don't have to read his thoughts. Hearing what he thinks of her, my daughter, now that's really annoying."

I laughed at the way he said the last part an he laughed to.

" Okay, okay," I said, " you have worse, but its still annoying" By then we had reached the cabin and were inside.

" Can I put her to bed?" Edward asked.

" Sure" I said handing her over to him. He headed to Renesmee's room and I headed to our room. I heard Edward saying goodnight then tip-toeing out of her room. He came to our room and sat on the bed. I went and sat besides him. As soon as I did, he wrapped his arm around me, and I hugged him back.

" Lets just forget about everyone tonight, okay." he said, " Just you and me."

" Okay" I said back.

But before we could say or do anything more we heard the front door open and we heard Alice whisper " Knock knock!" Of course with our super hearing we heard her.

" Annoying pixie" I mumbled and Edward laughed.

" Back here Alice" he said. Then my pixie sister was there.

" hope I'm not interrupting," she said looking smug. "but I just had to tell you!"

"What is it Alice?" I asked.

" It's about Renee…" she said.

Oh no, I thought. " What is it Alice!" I said panicked " Is she alright? Is she hurt?!?"

" No no!" Alice said. " No she's fine. Calm down."

" Then what do you have to tell me?"

"I have to tell you that she is…

* * *

Ohhhh a cliffy, get me 10 reviews and I'll tell you what happened to Renee :) plzzzz tell me if you like it and if I should keep going! Thnx!


	2. News

_**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight! **_

" Renee is pregnant!" Alice exclaimed. " Oh Bella, she's so happy!!! She's going to call Charlie today with the news and he's going to come over tomorrow to tell you. He's also going to give you her new cell number so that you can call her. She's going to want to come see you, so have an excuses ready as to why you cant see her."

I stopped listening to Alice after she told us about having an excuses ready. I was to lost in thought. Renee is pregnant!! I couldn't believe it! Renee has always wanted a big family, but after me that dream faded away like so many others. I was truly surprised.

" Did you hear that Bella?" Alice asked in an irritated tone.

" Sorry, no. What were you saying?"

" I said, she is having a boy and we have to go shopping. We'll have Esme send her all the cloth were going to buy. Do you want to go now?"

" Ummm Alice?" I said, " Its like 1 am, I doubt any baby cloth store will be open."

" Do you want to check?" Alice asked, still excited.

" Not tonight Alice, I kinnda already made plans," I said looking at Edward.

" Oh," she said " Is that what I interrupted? Sorry! Well I will see you guys in the morning. Bye!" Alice said repressing a giggle when she figured out she interrupted.

" Bye Alice," Edward said. And with that Alice was gone.

" I cant believe it!" I said to Edward once Alice was gone.

" I know. I'm truly surprised. I didn't see this in any of their minds."

" What should our excuse be?" I asked when I remembered what Alice had said.

" Hmmm,"" Edward mused, " we could tell her we were busy moving into a house we bought. Or we could say were getting ready for collage."

" Or," I said " we could combine the two of them. We'll tell her we just bought a house and need to move in. Then after about two months of that excuse we will tell her we have to get ready for collage." Those excesses will work. I thought to my self. They were both believable.

" Nice plan, love." Edward said. " We'll see what Carlisle thinks and if he doesn't have a better excess we'll use yours. Now, can we get back to what we were doing before Alice came?"

" Sure," I said with a grin. And with that we started our night, a bit late.

* * *

_Since you all wanted me to continue, I did. I hope you like it!!! Plzzzzzzzzz review!!! Thank you for everything!_


	3. Shopping

**Disclaimer- I don't own twilight.**

In the morning me and Edward went to get Renesmee from her room. We found her sitting on her bed looking out the window. When she heard the door open she turned to grin at us.

"Hello sweetie!" I said, then went to hug her. She pressed her palm to my face to show me that she was hungry. I grimaced. Renesmee still didn't like human food. She preferred human blood. She was willing to drink animal blood, but she liked human best.

" Edward, Renesmee is hungry," I told him, though he already knew. " do you wanna feed her here or at the house?"

"Lets go to the other house. Jake is probably already worried sick and rose is probably sick of him."

I laughed. " That's probably true." With that we ran to the Cullen's house with Renesmee in my arms.

When we got there Rose and Jake were sure enough fighting.

" See there they are! You have to stop panicking when they don't show up exactly on time."

" We'll sorry! You don't know what its like being apart." I rolled my eyes. Jake turned and spoke to me this time. " Can I have Nessie?"

I sighed. This was the first thong Jake said to me every morning. I handed Renesmee over to him.

" Hello Nessie! Your so cute! Oh yes you are!" he cooed. Renesmee's mind was extremely advanced, yet Jake still treated her like a baby. Jake kept cooing and I had to laugh because it sounded ridiculous in his deep, husky voice.

I went over and sat on the couch with Edward right behind me.

Then Alice was there. " Can we go shopping now?" she pleaded.

I groaned. " Is there any point in saying no?" I asked. Edward chuckled.

" No, she'll just drag you along either way," he said.

Alice grinned. " Trust me, I will!"

" Fine! I'll go," I said reluctantly.

"Yay!" Alice squealed. "Rose, do you wanna come?"

" Sure," Rosalie agreed, " Renesmee is in need of some new cloth." I laughed. Renesmee's closet was bigger than Rosalie's herself.

" Okay everyone, to my Porch!" Alice commanded. Rosalie and Alice ran ahead.

" Bye Edward," I said, then turned to give him a quick kiss.

" Bye love," he responded.

Then I got up and ran after Rosalie and Alice.

* * *

Sorry it took forever to update. Its kinnda short, but I hope you liked it anyways. Plz review!


	4. Charlie's Visit

After 4 hours of tortuous shopping with Alice we finally made it home. We had the boys bring in all the shopping to Alice's room. Once that was done, we sorted through it all. We put it in two piles, Renesmee's and Renee's, most of it was Renee's baby, but Nessie got her fair share of it.

After we had the cloth sorted, me and Alice started to pack Renee's stuff up. Rose wandered of with some of the new cloth for Nessie and went to play dress up with her. About 10 minutes after she left we heard her and Jake bickering, again.

"I'll go break it up," I told Alice. She just nodded her head.

" Ok, what know?" I asked once I was downstairs.

" Rose won't let me dress Nessie!" Jake whined.

" So what? You where with her all morning! Its my turn!" Rosalie responded angrily.

" No its not! Tell her Bella"

" She's right. Its her turn. If you have an complaints, you can take it up with Emmett." I said. Emmett grinned. I hated being a jerk to Jake, but he could get me so annoyed at times!

Before anything more cold be said, Alice was standing right next to me. "Charlie is on his way,'" she announced.

Everyone instantly started their human charade. Emmett and Jasper started to play Halo 3, while Edward went to the piano. Carlisle sat down, and started to read. Esme went to start Renesmee's breakfast. Rose continued to dress Renesmee while Jake watched unhappily. Alice went to design some cloth. I sighed and went to put in my brown contacts. My eyes weren't yet the color they should be. After I was done I went to watch Edward play piano. He was playing my lullaby.

About 5 minutes later, I heard Charlie pull into the Cullen's long driveway. I went to go get the door when he knocked.

" Hey Charlie!" I said in mock surprise.

" Hey Bells," he said. " Sorry for showing up unexpected but I have great news!"

" Come on in," I said. He came in but stood next to the door, that must mean he wasn't staying long.

" Hey everyone!" he said to the Cullen's.

" Hello," Carlisle said politely.

" Hi Nessie!" he cooed when he saw her. She grinned at him.

" So, you had some news?" I asked in fake curiosity.

" Oh ya," he said " you'll never believe it. Renee is pregnant!"

" No way!" I said, acting surprised.

" Yes way! She is so happy!" he said.

Esme clapped her hands together. " Aw a baby! I love babies! Do you know the gender yet?"

" Nope, not yet." Charlie replied. " She wants you to call her , Bella. Here's her number." he took out a slip of paper and gave it to me.

"Thanks dad, I'll call her." I smiled a him and he grinned back.

"Well I gottta get to work. Bye everyone!"

" Bye," I said as I closed the door behind him. We waited until he was on the highway before we stopped acting.

" Are you going to call her now?" Edward asked.

" Maybe later," I said.

" Stalling much?" he asked with a chuckle.

" Just a bit," I said laughing back. " Lets feed Renesmee now."

" Okay," he said going to get her food. He came back with a big plate of eggs and a bottle of animal blood. "Which do you want?" he asked Renesmee. Of course she picked the blood.

" You sure you don't want the yummy eggs?" I tried to convince her. Edward laughed besides me.

" She says we all have to eat some, then she will."

I tried not to make a face. " Ok fine." I said.

" I'll do it for Nessie," Rose said. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle ,Esme and Edward eventually agreed.

" Okay ready?" I asked once everyone had some eggs. " One, two, three." I said then ate the egg. EW! It was even more repulsing than I thought. I couldn't believe I actually used to like this stuff. I tried my best not to make a face. Ugh! It was gross.

"Damn! This is disgusting!" I heard Emmett say.

Once the egg was down my throat I tried to smile. " yummy," I said as realistically as I could.

"Fine, I'll eat it," Renesmee said in her beautiful voice. We happily gave her the plate of eggs and she began to eat. I sighed. Maybe she would change her eating habits after all.


	5. Phone Call

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!

This is the next chapter, hope you like it! Big thanks to Alice Whitlock Hale Jr for being an awesome beta!!!

* * *

I decided to call Renee later that day. She answered the phone after about six rings.

"So a baby?" I asked when she answered.

"Yes! Is this Bella? I've been waiting for your call! Phil and I are so happy! We didn't even plan this, it just happened! I mean, not that were not happy that it happened we're just surprised! Oh, Bella honey, I hope your not jealous or anything. I mean I'll always love you both the same! I swear I will never love one of you-" I cut off her rushed conversation.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! Calm down! Breathe! I can tell your really happy about this! Don't worry, I'm not jealous. I'm just so happy for you and Phil. The Cullen's and I send our congrats."

"Oh Bella this is great!" From there Renee mainly talked, and I listened. She talked about how Phil was, how the house was going, how the nursery was, stuff like that. Then, it got to the hard part.

"So Bella, how soon can I see you? You can come here; or I can go there. Whatever you want!"

"Mom, I don't think now is the best time for a visit. Edward and I are going crazy trying to get everything in order. I mean, we need to find a house near the university, we need to get our books and supplies, we need to pack up, and all of that. It's crazy around here. We wouldn't be able to do anything."

"Oh," she said. "That's right, your going to Dartmouth! I can see how that can get crazy. Well I hope you best of luck. Maybe I can see you later. If I can't then after the baby is born."

"Absolutely! I'm sorry we can't see each other sooner."

"It's fine honey, I understand. Well, I got to go; Phil is home. Keep in touch! Love you! Bye!"

"Bye mom," I said. I hung the phone up and ran downstairs. I went and sat next to Edward on the couch.

"How'd it go?" He asked.

"Great! She seemed to understand. Alice was right; she's crazy happy." I replied.

He chuckled. "Would you ever be against Alice?" He questioned.

I laughed. "No, probably not. Where is Nessie?"

"She's out back playing catch with Jake."

"Oh, why aren't you playing?" I asked confused.

"Mainly because, I don't want to hurt Nessie by throwing a ball at her. Even my controlled throw might be too hard."

"Oh, that's true." I said. "Well that clears our schedule for about an hour. What do you want to do?"

"I think you know," he said with a smile.

I understood what he meant right away. Apparently so did Alice. "Ew!" She whined from the other room.

"No one said you had to look," I mumbled. Edward laughed again and took my hand. We ran upstairs to his room, closing the door securely behind us.


	6. Decision

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight

Heyy guys sorry for taking forever to update I've just been busy. Sorry! Ill try to update more often.

My beta gave me an amazing idea for this story so I'm going to give a shout out to the best beta ever 'lil' confederate soldier girl'

* * *

2 months before Renee is due…

Renee is due in 2 months (September 23) and she was freaking out. She was worried about everything! If she got the right diapers, if the crib is big enough, if her son (she now knows its going to be a boy) has enough toys, and so much more.

She was calling me frequently just begging for a visit, and I just kept on giving her excuses. She currently believes we were moving into a new house we bought. Me and Edward didn't needed Alice to know one thing; we were running out of excuses'.

I was currently finishing up yet another call from her.

" ya mom, love you to. Bye-bye" I said as I hung up.

" did she believe you?" Edward asked.

" Barely! were out of excuses Edward. We've used everything! We need to decide, tell her just enough or…" I trailed off. He knew what I meant.

" I don't know Bella. If we are going to you now, fake your death, then we got to start setting things in motion. For example, Charlie needs to be in on the plan. We also will have to move. There's a lot of planning to go into this."

"but… if we tell her…" I trailed off again. I knew that idea was crazy. I just couldn't bring my harebrained mother into this crazy world of mine.

" if we tell her our life will just get that much more complicated."

"what does Carlisle think?" I asked. He always seemed like the leader to me and I thought it was only fair to see what he thinks.

" as much as Carlisle hates to say, he thinks we should fake your death. I mean if we tell Renee we risk bringing her, her newborn son, and her husband into all of this."

I shuddered at that. Suddenly I knew my only choice. I had to fake my death. Edward was completely right. It didn't feel right to put Renee in danger.

But faking my death would hurt her so badly…

I sighed. I made the decision. Faking my death was the only way.

" well then I guess we should go tell the family that we have a desicion." I said as I sighed again.

I got up and Edward did the same. He scooped up Renesmee who was currently playing with some dolls and we were on our way.

When we got thier Alice seemed to know what was going on. She had a sad look on her face.

" I'm so sorry Bella" she said as I walked through the door.

" I know Alice, I'm going to hurt her so much,"' I looked down ashamed. Edward put a finger under my chin and tilted my face up to look at him.

" its what's best," he murmured. He started to lean in when we got interrupted.

" Nessie!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can hold her?!? Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jake bellowed as soon as he saw her in Edwards arms. Edward growled and I chuckled.

" way to ruin a moment Jake," I said as I took Nessie to him.

Of course as soon as he had her he started his annoying cooeing.

Just then Emmett walked in. " Heyyy Bella!! Hey Eddie!!!!!!" he said as soon as he saw us.

" Emmett! Don call me that!"

" ya ya," was all he said, as he headed over to the t.v.

I looked up just as jasper was running down the stairs.

" ready Alice?" he asked standing by her side.

" yup" she replied.

" cool lets go!"

" where are you going?" I asked.

" were going hunting up in Canada, just the two of us," Alice replied happily.

" oh well have fun!" I said.

" thanks!!" said jasper. " lets go honey."

"ok, bye Nessie! Love you all!" she said as she was running out the door.

" where are Carlisle and Esme?" asked Edward.

" oh there hunting. They will be back soon." said Emmett from the couch.

I sighed yet again and went to sit next to him. Edward followed me.

" it'll be okay." he murmured.

" I know," I said.

* * *

**heyy people!!!! this chapter isnt beta'd so it probaly sux lol! plzzzz review!!!!!!!!!!! thnx!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Perfect Plans

**disclaimer- i dont own twilight!**

**thnx to my awesome beta for everything she does!!! you da best!**

**sorry this chap is really short!!! im setting up a really cool ending for this story, so ya!**

* * *

When we asked Esme and Carlisle what we should do they agreed that we should fake my death. It was also decided that to make it more believable we shouldn't tell Charlie. We were planning on telling him the truth after Renee is convinced I'm dead. It was also decided it would be a small funeral, closed coffin, and that Edward would be present. I would be back at home with Nessie. Jake was in on it, and he was going to the funeral.

The way I was going to die was also decided. I was going to die in a car accident because it was the easiest thing to make look real. We bought a black Mercedes and I drove it around for about a week so everyone would know that it was mine. Then Emmett took it and drove it into a tree. He laughed a lot when we told him what to drive the car into.

"HA! The all klutzy Bella is going to drive into a tree and die! HAHAHA! I think your mom will believe it!" He got a slap from me and Rose for that were going to tell Renee I was dead in about a week. This freaked me out.

"Why do we have to tell her so soon?!?" I asked when the time was decided.

"Because Bella," Carlisle said calmly. "Once your mom has the baby there is going to be nothing we can say or do to keep her from coming. And also, no matter how long we wait; she's still going to react the same when we tell her. We also want to wait for Alice and Jasper, their returning in about 3 days."

"I guess your right," was all I said.

So there, everything was perfect and planed out, until Alice called…

* * *

**Sorry bout the cliffy!!! More will be up soon!**

**And sorry bout not updating in forever, my computer broke.**

**So anyway, I have an ending for this story!!!!!! I also have the next like 10 chapters planned out. So review and ill try to update again today or tomorrow!**

**NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE WAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY LONGER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!!!!!!!!**


	8. Unexpected

Disclaimer- I don't own twilight, and that makes me sad :(

This capter isnt beta's. my beta wasnt able to beta it this time so sorry for all the mess ups.

* * *

It was Wednesday and my 'death' was planed for Friday. So lets just say I was freaking out!

I was going crazy trying to be with everyone, talk to everyone and just try to make everything right before I had to disappear.

I was over at Charlie's for what could be the last time in who knows how long. Nessie was playing with Charlie and I was watching with a smile on my face. Edward was home going over final plans, and Alice and Jasper were returning the next day.

It was about an hour into the visit when I got a frantic phone call from Alice.

" Bella!" Alice yelled as soon as I picked up the phone. The tone of her voice made me jump. "Get into a private room NOW!" she yelled into the phone before I got the chance to say anything more.

I told Charlie it was an important call and went outside.

" what's wrong?!?" I asked once in the back yard.

" I had a vision," Alice began, " and…" she paused.

" and? And what?!?" I asked panicking.

" and Renee got on a plan about 20 minutes ago," she paused again. " she's going to be at the house tomorrow morning."

" what?!?" I yelled once I was over the shock.

" me and Jazz are on our way home. Go tell everyone what happened. We need to announce you death tonight. it's the only way!" then the line went dead. I stood there for about 10 minutes in shock. Then I ran inside.

" we need to leave" I told Charlie.

" what's wrong?" he asked panicked. I wondered what my face looked like.

" nothing, just something for school came up. I'm sorry." I said. I walked over to him and picked Nessie up.

" well ok then," Charlie said. But the suspicion never left his face.

" bye Charlie," I said and gave him a hug.

" bye bells, good luck with school."

" thanks, and I love you" I said then walked out of the room as fast as I could . Once outside I started to dry sob. I was NOT ready to die; even if it was a fake death. Renesmee touched my face when I was putting her in her car seat. She showed me my heart broken face, then Charlie's worried and confused face then a picture of her confused. I understood right away. She was asking what was happening.

" Renesmee, we have to tell people I died," I said once she was buckled and I was driving away from Charlie's. " we have to convince everyone that I'm not alive any more. it's the only way to protect the family." I looked in the mirror and saw Nessie nodding her head. I was glad she understood. At least she wasn't one of the many I had to hurt.

We made it to the Cullen's house in about 5 minutes thanks to my fast and illegal driving. I got Nessie out off her car seat and ran inside.

" Edward!" I yelled as soon as I was inside. He got to me in about 5 seconds.

" what's wrong?!?" he asked panicked.

" is everyone here?" I asked.

" yes, but Bella you have to tell me what happened." I could tell he was clearly worried.

" get everyone in the dining room then I'll tell you." I said. Just then Jake walked in the room.

" Nessie!" he bellowed, running towards.

" not now Jake! Go sit in the dining room!" it was either my tone or my face but whatever it was, he obeyed right away.

By then Edward had gotten everyone and they were sitting in the dinning room. I walked in and everyone took a seat.

" what happened Bella?" Carlisle asked.

" Alice called," I paused. " she said Renee got on a plan about 30 minutes ago and she's going to show up for a surprise visit tomorrow morning."

Everyone froze.

" aw shit," Emmet said breaking the silence.

" well this complicates things," Edward said.

" you got that right," I said.

" well then," Carlisle said. " we'll have to announce your death tonight. But how did you die?"

" well how about we tell people I was returning from Charlie and deer jumped onto the rode. I tried to avoid it by swerving, then hit a tree. I died instantly" I said.

" I guess we don't have time to make up more than that." Carlisle sighed. I looked down at the table. I couldn't believe how many people I would have to hurt tonight. Edward put a hand on my shoulder.

" it's the only way," he said.

" I know," I said back.

" I guess we should start calling people then." Carlisle said sadly.

" I guess so." I said quietly.

" so just to make sure were all on the same page she crashed into a tree, trying to avoid hitting a deer. She died instantly. The funeral with be Friday, closed coffin." Carlisle said.

" alright everyone, get a phone and start calling people. As for you Jake, go tell the pack what were doing. And please make sure to tell them, command them if you must, that they can not tell anyone that Bella is still alive. They cant even tell there family and you cant tell Billy. If anyone tells we have to move, and Nessie is included if we do." Jake swallowed and nodded his head.

" ok then, of we go!" Carlisle said. Everyone got out there phones and went to separate rooms to start calling my friends and family. Jake ran out the back door and phased. I just sat there and played with Neisse's hair.

" I'll tell Renee and Charlie if you want me to," Edward said quietly.

" yes please" I said back. " I'm going to take Nessie to the cabin; I don't want to hear this."

" ok." Edward kissed me then kissed Neisse's forehead.

" bye and good luck," I said before running out the door.

Once back to the cabin I curled up with Nessie and dry sobbed while she tried to comfort me. I laughed humorlessly. Wasn't she supposed to be the one crying and me the one comforting? I mean, she was the daughter and I was the parent.

I sighed. I guess in my world nothing is ever normal.

* * *

Heyyy! I updated! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not going to write out the phone calls with Renee and Charlie cuz its really emotional and I'm just to lazy to, lol. But I'm sure you can all imagine how they would react. If you REALLY want me to write out the phone calls then tell me to and I will. The next chapter will be about them getting ready for the funeral. You guys are probably thinking that the story is near an end, well its not! I have some awesome surprises in store for you all! that's all I'm saying ;) hope you guys liked it! REVIEW!


	9. Pian

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

* * *

Before I knew it Wednesday was over and it was Thursday evening. I was upstairs in Edward's bedroom with Nessie. We were waiting for him to finish talking to my friends. Angela, Jessica, Mike and Ben had come over as soon as they heard what happened. Jessica and Angela were in hysterics, Mike was crying silently and Ben was just in shock.

I was upstairs dry sobbing as I listened to their pain. I didn't have enough time to escape to the cabin when I found out they were coming.

Alice and Jasper had arrived this morning and Alice was keeping in eye on things.

About a half hour later Edward came upstairs. He left Alice and Jasper with my sobbing friends.

I sent Nessie over to Rose's room so that I could talk to Edward.

As soon as she was outside the room Edward pulled me into a giant hug.

"Everything is all set, love." He said quietly.

I just kept crying.

Edward called Renee and told her while she was still on the plane. Apparently, she screamed and fainted. She woke up about a half hour later and just started to cry. She landed at 8 this morning; she and Phil were staying at Charlie's. Charlie also was told, and he was suffering in silence.

I began to sob harder as I thought about this. Edward was rubbing soothing circles on my back and kept whispering it would be okay.

We had everything ready. We had a coffin with weights in it so it would seem I was in it. It was locked shot. We also had a funeral home, and a funeral car rented. The funeral would be held at 12 pm the next day. I was going to stay at the cabin with Nessie all day. The Cullen's also told the Denali clan about my fake death and they insisted on coming to my fake funeral. They were going to arrive tomorrow morning.

"Edward" I mumbled.

"Yes love?" He asked.

"Am I a bad person for doing this?" I asked. " of course not!" he looked appalled. "Love, this is the only way we can protect you and your family! If we don't change you the Volturi will probably end up killing you anyways. This is the right thing to do," he said.

Then he gave me a kiss. The kiss was so filled with love and adoration that I couldn't help but think that he was right.

We would get through this.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Schools starting soon and I'm just lazy, lol! REVIEW and I'll try to update soon!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Denali Visit

Disclaimer- i dont own twilight!

**thanks a billion to my beta for being the best!!!!!!**

* * *

"Edward! Long time no see! Looking good, as always. And Bella, aren't you beautiful!" Tanya exclaimed as soon as she arrived. "And Renesme! Come give me a big hug!" The Denali's had just arrived and everyone was saying their hellos. Carlisle took Eleazar and Kate into the living room so that he could tell them the plan. It seemed like they were cooping with Irina's death much better then I thought. Not that I was going to bring that up. I liked having two arms.

Renesme gave Tanya a hug then she went to find Kate so she could play with her. Tanya bounced up to us gave Edward a hug and kiss then turned to give me hug. Her hug seemed kind off reluctant and I wondered why.

"So who knew! Edward would finally get married to someone and she goes off and gets killed," Tanya jokes. I laughed half-heartedly. "Oh, come on, lighten up! Things will be fine!"

"Ya well, I have to go." I said. It was 9 am and Alice said my parents would be stopping by soon. Then some of my friends were coming. So I had to go to the cabin.

"Renesmee!" I called. She came running to me and jumped in my arms. She put her hand to my face and showed Kate. I knew she was asking if she was coming with us. "No hon, she's staying here." She nodded then sowed me a pictures of Jake."We're going to meet him at the cabin." Her face broke into a giant grin.

"Alright everyone, Nessie and I are leaving!" I yelled out.

"Bye!" everyone yelled.

"Bye love," Edward said then gave me a long kiss. We broke apart when Tanya snorted. Edward looked at her with his eyebrow raised.

"What?" she asked before going into the living room.

Edward chuckled."What?" I questioned."Someone's jealous," he whispered.

"Am not!" I heard Tanya yell. I laughed.

"See ya later Edward,"

"Bye!"

I ran out the door. Soon we were at the cabin. Renesmee was tired so I put her in bed. Then I went to me and Edward's bed and laid down. I started up at the ceiling thinking about everything and nothing.

* * *

**Hey everyone! hope you liked this chapter! i no its short but ive been busy, so sorry! ill try to make the next one longer. please review! i got 2 reviews on my last chapter! not good! so plz plz review. oh ya, did i mention next chapter is in EDWARDS POV!?! yup thats right! so REVIEW! thanks a ton for reading and future reviews!!!**


	11. Strangers

disclaimer- i dont own twilight!

* * *

EDWARDS POV!!!!!!!

"See ya later Edward!" Bella said before she and Renesmee ran out the door.

"Bye," I replied.

Once she was safely in the forest; I went into the living room.

"You were saying Tanya?" I asked with a smirk.

"I am not jealous!" _I am not, I am not, I am not! _She chanted in her mind.

"Okay, sure, your not jealous at all." I said sarcastically. She glared at me.

Alice and Jasper then ran into the room. "Bella's parents are coming!" Alice exclaimed.

Everyone was in action instantly. The Denali clan went to wait upstairs. Carlisle went to got the album we had put together. Esme and I ran upstairs to get the fake tears we had bought. You'd be surprised at the weird things they made now days.

About five minutes later we were all back in the living room. Alice, Esme, and I had fake tears running down our checks, while everyone else looked devastated. All together we were a perfect group of actors.

Just then the doorbell rang, and Carlisle went to get it.

_It's all Edward's fault! If he didn't call her with that stupid news about school.. _Charlie was grumbling in his mind.

Great it was my fault!

_Bella! My poor poor Bella! I should have never let her come here. _I heard Renee sob.

_Why now? _Was all that Phil was thinking.

"I'm so sorry," I heard Carlisle say when he opened the door.

"It's not your fault," Charlie's said in a gruff voice. Renee just sobbed.

Two minutes later they were in the living room. I squeezed out more fake tears.

"Oh Edward!" Renee sobbed. "You were so good to her! You made her last years her best!" She came up to me and gave me a big hug, soaking my shoulder with her tears. She smelled a lot like Bella did when she was human.

"I'm so sorry Renee" I said quietly. Then I steered her and her giant stomach to sit on a coach. Phil sat next to her.

Then I looked up to see Charlie glaring at me.

"You"! He exclaimed in a furious voice. He was about to say more but Renee cut him off.

"Now Charlie its not E-Edwards voice. It was B-Bella's t-time to g-go." Her voice broke twice and stuttered over all her words. I was so glad Bella wasn't in the house and didn't have hear this.

_Aww man this hurts a LOT! _Jasper was screaming in his head.

I made eye contact with him and nodded.

"Excuse me," Jasper said in a broken voice as he dragged a sobbing Alice from the room.

"I can't believe t-this," Esme said. She was a perfect actor.

"She was good kid," Emmett said quietly.

We all started to talk about our favorite Bella moments for a while. Then we had to go to the funeral.

Emmett, Carlisle, and I took the funeral car, with the fake dead Bella in the back. Rosalie, Jasper, Alice and Esme took Rose's convertible, and the Denali's ran .

When we got to the funeral home most people where there already. I saw Angela in her mom's arms crying. That was a sight that really made me very sad. Angela was a good person and didn't deserve this. It was for the best, I thought.

When we went into the home I saw many people crying, and I tried to drown out there depressing thoughts.

But an interesting thought got my attention.

There were two vampires present.

They were strangers.

And they worked for the Volturi.

* * *

GASP!!! Lol! Want to know what happens? Well you'll have to wait to find out!!! Haha im so evil! Review and ill try to get the next chapter up later today or sometime tomorrow! If you don't review I wont update till next Friday! Ya im that evil :P. so review plz! THANCK YOU! And YES the next chapter will be Eddies POV!!!


	12. Funeral Of Fear

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!

**MY BETA ISSO AWESOME THAT ITS BEYOND WORDS!!!! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO HER AND HER AWESOMNESS!!!**

* * *

_EDWARD!!!! _Alice screamed in her mind. She sounded terrified. And I saw why. Her vision was horrific. 　

I heard myself growl. Many heads turned in my direction but I ignored them.

I glanced at Alice; she was clutching Jasper's arm for support. He looked as scared as I felt. Alice wouldn't talk. She was trying to look further into the future. _Edward! What's wrong?!? _Jasper thought frantically, but I ignored him.

I walked as fast as possible in a room full of humans to the two vampires.

"What are you doing here?" I asked the unknown vampires.

They were both very pretty. One was tall, slender with long curly black her. She had bight red eyes behind a pair of sunglasses and a perfect face. She looked a lot like the ghost of Megan Fox. The other was also tall wit blonde hair, and brilliant red eyes that were also behind sunglasses. She looked a lot like Rose, but much more frightening.. They were both wearing form fitting black dresses.

"Now that's no way to treat guests." The black haired girl said. I look into her mind. Her name was Noora, her friends name was Tiffany.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"Come on mind reader, you should be able to tell were here on orders from Aro. News travels quickly and we heard Bella had died. How? She's a vampires, isn't she? Don't say she isn't because we saw her in the clearing last winter. We were sent to figure out what's going on." Oh. Shit. No one expected the Volturi to be involved.

"I don't see how this is any of your business." I said angrily.

"Oh but it is," the stunning blonde said. "Any thing in the vampire world is or business. And having a funeral for a newborn vampire? Now that's weird."

"Who the hell do you think you are?!?" I said through my teeth.

"I think we are the Volturi top security, we only leave Volterra if it's super important. Now talk, and don't lie because I can tell if you are lying or not. And if you are, I can see the truth. And my friend, Tiffany, can tell everything about a person by looking at them. So watch yourself." Shit! I could tell she was telling the truth just by looking into her mind.

"Look this isn't the place or time for this." I said.

"I think it is." Noora said menacingly. Emmett must have seen what was going on because all of a sudden he was there.

"Is there a problem?" He asked glaring at the two girls.

"In fact there is! And if your not willing to talk well then, well just search your house for answers."

"You wouldn't!" Emmett said.

"Oh but I would," the blonde said. "See you're all stuck her with this fake funeral, while we have 20 more of the top Volturi guards waiting in the forest for our command. We also have 10 guards around your house already. You want to fight? We rip you limb from limb. We don't like liars. And when the Volturi want something, we get it."

Then so fast no one could do anything, they ran to the back of the room grabbed Renee and Charlie then ran out the door.

It was silent for a minute then everyone started screaming and trying to get out of the funeral home. I knew exactly why. They thought they had just seen Bella's ghost take her parents. Shit, this was going to be hard to explain.

"Damn!" Emmett muttered.

Just then Alice screamed. A loud, shrill scream that stood out from all the other chaos.

* * *

You all probably hate me for all the cliffys. Sorry, it makes the story more dramatic, not that this chapter needs more drama, haha. Hope you liked it!!! Ya I have a couple more surprises up my sleeve. Hope you guys liked the characters Noora and Tiffany!Send me a review of what you thought off them!!!(BTW, the real Noora and Tiffany are **nothing** like he characters!!!!)

And also review the chapter! Tell me if you like the twists!!!


	13. Emergency

Love to my beta!!!! Hope you get better soon!!!

Disclaimer- I don't twilight!

* * *

Emmett and I ran over to Alice. She was leaning into Jasper and Jasper was freaking out trying to figure out what was happing to Alice.

Then I heard what Alice was thinking and a loud growl ripped out from my chest.

"Edward! What's wrong?" Jasper asked frantically. But I was to mad to answer him. I couldn't stop myself from growling repeatedly.

"Edward, my son! What's wrong?!?" Carlisle asked. He was usually so calmed. Not anymore.

"They have Bella!" Alice dry sobbed.

I didn't stick around to see what happened next. I ran for home with my family and the Denali's calling after me.

When I got home I gasped. Our house was in ruins! Bella obviously put up a fight. I felt my hurt rip at the fact that I wasn't here to protect her. I walked in and heard someone growl. I got into my battle crouch then saw it was Jake. He was in his wolf form with Nessie on his back.

I instantly felt guilty, I was so concerned with Bella that I didn't even bother to check if Nessie was fine.

I went up to Jake and took Nessie. As soon as she was in my arms she began to sob. She was smart enough to know something bad happened.

_Bella and I were at the cabin and she said she wanted to wait here for you. So, we took Nessie and started towards here. Halfway there me and Bella smelled vampires, lots of them. Bella told me to stay with Nessie in the forest until she came back. She went in and didn't come back. I stayed for 30 minutes then came looking for here. This is what I found. _Jake thought in my mind. I growled again.

The Volturi had the fucking nerve to come here and take Bella?!?!

Tiffany and Noora were DEAD!

Just then the rest of my family and the Denali's arrived. As soon as Rose saw Nessie she took her. I let her. My emotions were totally out of control.

I heard broken sobs and saw Alice. She was still dry sobbing. Then I noticed Esme had began to cry too.

"It's not your fault Alice." I said quietly. "Nobody could have seen this happening." My voice broke twice. Next thing I knew I just broke down. I guess the reality of the situation had finally sunk in. Jasper was doing his best to help control my emotions.

"Just- just tell me she's still alive," my voice broke at the last word.

"She is, but" Alice paused.

"But- but what?" I asked angrily.

"Phil isn't," she said quietly.

So the killing has began. I growled yet again and ran out the door.

I was going to Italy, NOW!

* * *

Hey guys!! I know I know Edward is being really confusing but remember, he just lost Bella! You have to understand he's mad, sad, guilty, angry and who knows what else! that's kinnda hard to express in a story, but I'm trying my best to express it all! Hope you like it! Review plzzzzzzzzz!


	14. Plane Ride

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT… YET!

MY BETA BRNGS ALL THE WRITERS TO THE YARD. THERE ALL LIKE "SHES BETTER THAN MINE". YOUR DAMN RGHT SHES BETTER THAN YOURS!!!Lol, Thnx for everything Jillian!! Love ya!

* * *

God damn it! How long does it take to get a freaking plane ready for take off?!? Ugh! I was going insane sitting hear while Bella was with the freaking Volturi, probably getting hurt! Just the thought of it got me sick!

I have been sitting on this plane for 45 minutes, 45 freaking minutes! Jasper, who was sitting next to me and feeling my distress was sending out calming waves that were having no affect on me. I felt bad for him, he was stuck between me and Emmett and we were both pretty out of control at the moment.

We had decided at home that Carlisle, Jasper, Emmett, and I were going to go to Italy and the rest would stay home and protect Charlie and Forks.

I was snapped out my thoughts when the plane FINALLY lifted off. I eased up a bit then remembered the 14 hour flight ahead of us and I growled to my self.

"Edward," Carlisle said. "Control yourself! Bella is fine, Alice is sue of that. We are all anxious and worried but there is no need to make the situation worse." He said sadly. He was right, I was out of control but I just had to see Bella and see for myself that she was okay. I was trying my best. And things aren't all that easy when every female on the plane was thinking perverted things about you. It was disgusting! The only female I wanted to think about right now was Bella!

I took a couple of deep breaths that I didn't need to try and calm myself it didn't work.

_She's fine man. Relax. _Emmett thought.

"And what if she's not?!?" I asked him.

"Well than two hot bitches will have to answer to me." He said with a goofy grin. I growled.

"Jeeze! It was a joke, I'm just trying to lighten the mode a bit." Emmett said sadly.

"I know, I know. But I know what it's like to think I lost her, I don't want to go through that again," I said my voice cracking. Jasper put a hand on my shoulder.

"You're not going to loose her. Bella is strong, she will be okay, we will make sure of that." he said calmly. And for the first time in what felt like forever I felt calm.

My phone began to ring. I looked at the caller ID. It was Bella! I all but ripped the phone in half I opened it so fast.

"Bella!" I asked urgently into the phone.

"Edward!" she said; I could tell she was sobbing. "I don't have long, they killed Phil," her voice cracked. "They took Renee! I'm scared, they said they were going to-" she was cut off by an unknown voice

"Hey, is she on phone?!?!" I heard someone say angrily.

"I have to-" she was cut off again. I heard a loud bang and Bella cried out in pain.

"BELLA!" I yelled into the phone. The line went dead. Everyone in the plane was looking at me but I could careless. I began to dry-sob. Emmett looked at me with anger clear in his eyes.

"They. Will. Pay." he said each word individually.

I called Alice. I had to make sure they didn't kill Bella. I had to know what was going on.

"Edward?!" Alice answered on the first ring.

"Bella..." was all that I was able to choke out.

"She's okay. She's in a room, a dungeon I think. She has guards. She looks okay. I don't see them doing anything today, but I can't be sure; it keeps changing. I'm sorry." Alice sounded terrible. She thought what happened was her fault only because she didn't see it coming. No matter what we told her, that was what she believed.

I able to breath a little better knowing she was okay.

"It's okay Alice" I said.

I looked at Jasper. He was trying to hide it but he wanted to talk to Alice. I handed him the phone.

_Thanks. _He thought. I just nodded. I looked at Emmett.

"You heard the phone call" i said it more as a statement than a question.

"Yes, so did Carlisle; he went to see exactly how long it would be before we were in Italy." Emmett said.

"Okay," I said and looked out the window.

Bella would be just fine. I had to believe that or I would go crazy.

* * *

**BETA NOTE: Hey y'all! This is Jillian - Live(dot)LOVE(dot)Twilight(dot)JASPER - ! Apparently, I'm a good beta. Anywho - I just want to say Happy Halloween to everyone and to leave reviews for her. Or else, I'll know. And I'll find you. Muahaha.**

* * *

**Hey everyone!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!! what are you going to be? im going to be an emo grudge girl!!! yay, lol. hope u liked this chapter!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLZ REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! THNXXXXX!**


	15. What I'm Thinking

Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight!

MY BETA IS THE BEST! Just thought I should let u all know!!!! :P

* * *

**Edward POV**

Carlisle came back a few minutes later.

"We should be there in about 3 hours," he said sadly. He was trying to hide it but I could tell his wasn't as calm as he seemed.

"Okay," I said. 3 hours! This was going to take forever! I thought and sighed.

"Edward! It is going to be okay, I don't need Alice to know that." Said Carlisle. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"I made her into a vampire to protect her." I said quietly. "This is all my fault." I started to dry sob.

"Son, this is not your fault! Think about it, if she was still human and the Volturi found her she would be dead by now." I flinched when he said 'dead'.

"You're right," I replied. At least as a vampire she had a fighting chance. "It's just the fear of not knowing."

"Not even Alice knows everything that's going to happen." He said wisely. I simply nodded.

Jasper finished his call with Alice and gave me the phone back. I tried to call Bella. After one ring an automatic voice picked up;"The number you are trying to reach has been disconnected-" I hung up. I put my head in my hands, waiting and waiting for the plane to land. Jasper kept sending me calming waves, but they had no effect on me. I felt so lost and confused. I felt like I did when I left Bella. I shivered at the memory. I was a mess.

**Emmett POV**

Noora and Tiffany were the biggest bitches I have ever meet! They were worse than James and his coven! I mean really, they took Bella to the freaking Volturi! They were so going to pay for this! No one messes with my little bro' and my little sis'! God, Edward was going crazy! His emotions kept changing! He would be all mad then all sad, then all hopeful, then sad again! God, it reminded me of when Rose would PMS! Edward sent me a glare at that and I smiled sheepishly.

**Jasper POV**

God this is torture! All around me is sadness and anger! Edward was the worst, his emotion were all over. He was feeling angry, sad, confused, scared, guilty, anxious, lost, and so much more! I was sending calming waves out like crazy. It helped Emmet and Carlisle calm down a little but it was having no effect on Edward. All his emotions reminded me of how he was when he left Bella. I felt pain come from Edward. Crap! He was reading my thoughts. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring that up! I thought urgently.

"You don't have to apologize for thinking," he said with a small smile, then he went back to his depressed state. This was going to be a long day!

**Carlisle POV**

We had three hours until we got to Volterra. I was trying my best to be strong for my three sons, but it was hard. My daughter was with the most powerful and unforgiving vampires ever! That tends to make a father nervous.I couldn't help but think of how bad Bella's luck was! First, she gets stalked by three sadistic vampires, then she has to go through the worst pregnancy ever. Then she has to go through the pain of becoming a vampire. And now she is somewhere in Italy being held prisoner.

"And yet she still loves us..." Edward said sadly.

"Edward I'm so sorry!" I said. I felt terrible! I had so much on my mind I forgot he was reading it! I started to think about happy thing, like getting Bella back.

"Thank you," Edward said. I gave him a one armed hug and smiled.

**Alice POV**

OMG! THIS WAS ALL MY FAULT! I was so stupid! I should have made sure nothing would happen! Now my best friend was somewhere in Italy! I'm so stupid! No matter what they say, if anything happened to Bella it would be all fault! The only things that kept me sane were Jasper and Nessie. Without them I would have gone crazy by now. I couldn't see ANYTHING! All I got were glimpses. They kept changing plans! It's so irritating! The only solid thing I had gotten in the past day was that Bella was in a dungeon with guards, that's it! THAT'S ALL I GOT! OMG! I think I'm going insane. I couldn't take the stress anymore, I sat down and dry sobbed. Esme heard me and ran up to me. She hugged me. We didn't say anything. She sat there and held me and I cried. I needed things to go back to normal. I needed Jasper. I needed Edward to be happy. I needed Bella to be safe, happy and home.

**Esme POV**

I ran in the room. Alice was on the floor crying. I pulled her into a hug. I didn't need to say anything. I knew exactly how she felt. Everything was so confusing. I was so scared for my family. If anyone got hurt I didn't know what I would do! So, I just sat there and rocked back and forth with Alice in my arms.　

**Rose POV**

What the hell? So we change Bella and everything's all good. I got the daughter I always wanted and Edward got Bella. Everyone happy. But no! The drama just has to come back. So the Volturi send two of there bitches and now this! Bella is in Italy and Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle race of after her. Now what? They want us to just sit her and do nothing! It's so boring I mean really, what's the big deal? There just going to ask Bella some questions then send her home. It's not like we broke any rules or anything! So why's everyone panicking? I have no freaking idea.

**Jake POV**

I knew it. I KNEW IT! Changing Bella did her no freaking good!!! It just sent the bloodsuckers government after her! GOOD JOB EDWARD! God! Can those bloodsuckers do anything right? Well, they did give me Nessie, I thought. But still! They got Bella taken away. And even though I love Nessie now, I still love Bella as a best friend! Plus she is the love of my life's mother! Oh wow, that sounds weird, but it's true! At least they didn't take Nessie. I don't know what I would have done if they took her! I looked at her beautiful sleeping form in the crib. I got up and kissed her. NOTHING would EVER hurt her.

**Renesmee POV**

No one would tell me what's going on! They keep saying everything's fine but I'm not stupid! My mommy's in trouble I just know it! No matter what I do Jake won't tell me! Oh I know! I'll tell auntie Alice I will eat human food if she tells me! That will make her tell me what's going on! I smiled in my sleep.

**Bella POV**

Holy shit! What the hell just happened? I was going home from the cabin when I smelled vampires. So I told Jake to take Nessie while I went and checked it out. The closer I got to the house the worse the smell got. Then as soon as I took a step into the house I was swarmed by like fifteen vampires. They grabbed me and next thing I know I'm in a dungeon with the Volturi. They asked me why I was faking my death and when I told them, naturally, they thought that I was lying! They thought it was ridiculous for a vampire to care what people thought happened to her. Then they got he brilliant idea that the Cullen's were trying to take the power from them and this was all a distraction. God, they were stupid! So now here I am in a dungeon, being starved, scared to death for my family, and completely depressed. I had no idea what was going on. All I know is that they killed Phil, and my mom was probably next. It was too much. I started to dry sob… again. The guard told me to shut up then he slapped me. I kept sobbing, but I was much more quiet. I could have hit him back, but I was to weak. They starved me so I wouldn't be able to fight them. It was terrible, I'm a newborn and I hadn't hunted since some time yesterday. Plus, I was scared. They wouldn't tell me what they where going to do with my mother. They also wouldn't tell me what they were going to do with me. I wanted to see Nessie. I wanted to see Edward. I wanted to see everyone! I wanted my family back.

* * *

Hey everyone! In this chapter I wanted you guys to see what was happening in everyone's head. Hope you liked it!!!! PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THIS CHAPTER! THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON! HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!


	16. Planning

Disclaimer: Dont own Twilight!

* * *

Edward POV:

We finally landed in Italy! I was one of the first people of the plane, and I'm sure I walked a little faster than normal, because a lot of people gave me weird looks. I was in to much of a hurry to care. I made it into the airport and started to look for our luggage. We didn't have much with us. I found our bag and went to find Carlisle and everyone else.  
I found Carlisle of to the side with our carry on bags around him.

_They went to get a car_, He told me in his mind. I nodded.

"Come on, let's wait outside," I told him. He nodded. He grabbed the carry on's and I grabbed all the rest and we walked outside. There we found Emmett standing next to a very expensive looking Lamborghini. I let out a low whistle.

Emmett laughed. "They left the thing unlocked!" He grinned.

"Wow," I said while putting the luggage into the trunk. Carlisle followed my lead. Once everything was in we hoped in the car. Carlisle was driver, I got shotgun, and Emmett and Jasper were in the back.

Then we were on our was, going about 100 in a 50mph speed zone. I wasn't the only Cullen with a need for speed.

"We need a plan." I stated.

"You're right… any ideas?" Asked Carlisle.

"I have one!" Emmett said excitedly.

"We're not going to ambush them and rip there heads of," I told Emmett. Jasper laughed and Emmett looked depressed.

"We're not doing this with violence," Carlisle said. He absolutely hated violence.

"Let's just see if we can settle this peacefully. There's a reason they took her, we'll ask them why and go from there." He said calmly.

Carlisle was right, we didn't want to start a fight until we had Bella safely away from them. The Volturi are smart, the may use her as a hostage. They know I would anything to get her back. An interesting thought popped into my head.

"Before we do anything we need Bella in the room with us," I said.

"Son, I know you want to see her, but is it really smart to have her in a room with the Volturi when a fight could start any second?" Carlisle asked.

"It's not cause I want to see her. I mean I really want to see her but that's not the reason she has to be in the room!" I said frustrated. "This is the Volturi were talking about! They have some of the most powerful vampires ever! They have Jane and Alec! What if they try to attack? We need Bella in the room so she can shield us!" I said.

Carlisle gasped. "I hadn't thought of that…you're right! How are we going to get her in the room?"

"We can demand to see her before we say or do anything more." I suggest, as it was the first thing in my head

"Yes, but will they listen?" Carlisle asked.

"They won't have a choice!" Emmett said menacingly.

I was about to say something when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hello?" I asked urgently. She wouldn't be calling if it wasn't important.

"Watch Noora and Tiffany closely. They're planning something, but I cant see it clearly, they keep changing their minds. They know about my power, so they won't settle on a plan! Careful of their powers though, they could become a problem!"

"Oh my god, I completely forgot about their powers!" I said.

"They can be dangerous Edward," She warned.

"I know! Anything else?" I asked warily.

"Yes… be careful! And get Bella away from them! I don't knoe what I will do if I lose any of you!" She sounded close to tears. I saw Jasper wince in the corner of my eye. Alice being in pain was hurting him. It was hurting me to.

"Don't worry Alice. We will be fine… we have Emmet!" I smiled slightly. I heard a weak laugh from Alice. " We know what were doing. The Volturi won't hurt us with Carlisle around!"

"Guess your right, tell everyone that me, Rose and Esme send our love!" she said.

"Okay Alice, I will. We love you guys to!" I said.

"I know," she said then hung up. I sighed.

"The family sends their love." I said.

"We'll be fine," Carlisle said reassuringly.

"I know," I said. "It's not us I'm worried about..." I let my statement hang in the air. I couldn't get Bella out of my mind! What if we were to late? What if they hurt her? I couldn't believe I let this happen! Then something Alice said came back into my mind.

"Carlisle, what are we going to do about Noora and Tiffany's powers?" I asked hesitantly.

"Those bitches have powers?!?" Emmett asked, more like yelled, from the back seat.

"Yes, Noora can tell if your lying or not. If you are lying she has a way of knowing the truth."

"So if I said 'hi my name is Billy Bob' she would automatically know I'm lying and that my name is really Emmett Cullen?"

"Exactly like that." I said gravely.

"That's not good. Not good at all. What about Tiffany?" This was the first time Jasper talked. He was lost in thought for most of the ride.

"Tiffany can tell everything about a person just by looking at them. For example, if I walk in the room, she will know my name is Edward Anthony Cullen, I was changed by Carlisle Cullen in 1901. I was dying in Chicago from Spanish influenza. I am a mind reader. My mate is Isabella Marie Swan. And so on. She would know everything about me, as if she was a reading a biography one me." I said. It was silent.

"Damn!" Emmett exclaimed. "She would know all that by looking at you?" "Yes. That and more. She would know everything about me!"

"I can see why there top security for the Volturi," Carlisle said. " Tiffany won't be that big of a problem, she will just know who you are and what you can do. But that doesn't mean you should let your guard down. She could try to use your past to hurt you. Don't let it get to you. It's Noora we should worry most about. We need to stick to the truth. We cant afford for the Volturi to think of us as liars." We all nodded. It was silent for a while. Then Carlisle said "We're here."

Sure enough, we were. Carlisle stopped the car and we got out. It was overcast, so we didn't have to worry about the sun. We got out the car, locked it, and started towards he secret entrance. It was the same one me, Bella and Alice went through the last time we were in Volturi. I got a chill when I thought back to that day. I came so close to losing Bella that day.

We were all silent as we walked towards it. Emmett was going first. He looked at Carlisle, who nodded telling Emmett to go ahead. Emmett opened the sewage drain and we all looked at each other. Then Emmett jumped on. Then went Carlisle, then Jasper, and finally me.

I plunged into the darkness not knowing what to expect next.

* * *

Hey! This chapter is finally up! Yay! I was gonna update sooner but my computer crashed :(. We just got it fixed so yay! Haha, anyways hope you liked this chapter! Next one there going to face the Vouluri!

DUN DUN DUNNN!

Hehe, review plz!!!

HAPPY NEW YEARS!


	17. Shit

Disclaimer - I don't own Twilight!

Thanks a billion to my awesome beta!!!

* * *

**Edward POV**

As soon as I landed in the tunnel all hell broke loose.

I heard more than saw Noora, Tiffany, and two unknown Volturi guards come out of the darkness. The two unknown vampires pounced on an unsuspecting Emmett and Jasper. Noora turned and jumped on Carlisle's back while Tiffany attacked me.

I was able to get hold of her shirt and throw her against the wall before she could do much damage to me. I saw Emmett savagely punch one of the smaller vampires. Then I was attacked again. I was able to punch Tiffany once, before Noora's voice rang through the darkness.

"HALT THE ATTACK!" She shouted. All the vampires immediately froze and took a step from their victims.

Noora turned to Carlisle.

"Mr. Cullen, I am so very sorry! We were not expecting visitors! Courtney," she pointed to the small vampire that attacked Emmett, "got your scent and alerted us of intruders." Noora glared at the young looking girl.

"I'm so very sorry, sir!" She said sincerely. Her thoughts were going crazy with fear and panic.

"It's alright little one," Carlisle said softly. He was always the sympathetic one.

"Mason, go alert Aro that we have some unexpected visitors." Tiffany told the unknown boy vampire. He nodded swiftly and took off running down the tunnel.

"Come," Noora said. We all silently followed her. I tried to look into her mind to see if Bella was ok, but she was thinking of other things. I checked Tiffany's mind and she was thinking about how she wasn't able to get a good bite out of me. I chuckled inwardly.

I then turned to the younger one and was surprised about her thoughts.

_Mind reader, I honestly didn't mean you any harm! I was told to attack so I did! The one you're looking for, Isabella, is being held in the west dungeons. She is guarded by Alec and Jane. When I signal you in my mind, I will make a distraction and get them away from the dungeon. Get the girl and get out!_

I looked at the girl shocked and amazed. Surely the Volturi would kill her if she betrayed them like this! She saw the look on my face and smiled.

_They wouldn't dare kill me!_

She thought. Then, she did something incredible. She turned invisible!

_It comes in handy!_ She said with a small smile. I gave her one in return. This plan of hers just might work!

Just then, we made it to the elevators. We all crowded in silently. Once we finally exited the elevator, we walked down one more tunnel. Then we finally found the throne room. Mason was positioned right in front of it.

"They are expecting you," he told us. Noora merely nodded.

Before the door opened, Courtney made a move to stand besides Mason; but, Tiffany stopped her.

"Oh, no you don't! You're coming with us!" She said menacingly. Courtney nodded. She met my confused look.

_Their suspicious of me,_ She thought.

I nodded. We walked in to the throne room. Marcus, Caius and Aro were sitting in their usual places. Aro gave us a brilliant smile.

"The Cullens'! How wonderful of you to stop by!" he said excitedly. "How may I help you? Or is this merely a friendly visit?" He asked curiously. He mind showed that he was lying. He knew exactly why we were here and he was enjoying every minute of it.

"You know what we want," Carlisle said, slightly harsh.

Aro laughed. "Surely if I did I wouldn't have asked you!" Then, he smirked, and held out his hand. Carlisle sighed and put his hand in Aro's. Aro's face went blank as he processed Carlisle's thoughts. I decided to give Carlisle some privacy so I averted my power to Courtney. She was thinking about how unfair Aro was. I was beginning to like Courtney. Courtney caught me looking.

_As soon as I can get out of here, I will distract the guards._

She thought. I nodded slightly. Noora seemed to notice and she narrowed her eyes at Courtney.

"What are you thinking?" She asked harshly. She obviously disliked Courtney.

"I'm thinking about how that shirt does not go with your eyes!" She said sweetly. I heard Emmett and Jasper chuckle. I laughed a bit to because she wasn't lying. As soon as Noora asked that question she really did start thinking about her shirt. This girl was good! I heard Noora growl, but we all ignored her.

Aro finally came back from Carlisle's thoughts and looked around.

"It seems they were telling the truth! The funeral's sole purpose was to convince the humans that Isabella was dead!"

Finally! This nightmare was over! There was no way Aro could disagree with Carlisle's thoughts! The mere thought of seeing Bella made me feel happy and excited.

"But," Aro continued. All of my hopes immediately vanished. This can't be good. I tried to see what he was planning but he was keeping me out by thinking about Carlisle's thoughts. "But," he continued, "I can't let Isabella return with you." I growled.

"Why the hell not?" I asked furiously.

"Well, isn't it obvious?" He asked politely. Inside, he was enjoying this.

"No, it's not. Please enlighten us with your knowledge." Emmett said sarcastically. Aro laughed a fake laugh.

"Well, Isabella refuses to let us kill her mother. She also refuses to let us change her mother. So know we have a human that knows way to much about us, and nothing to do with her!" Aro exclaimed. Shit! I completely forgot that they took Renee as well! Everyone was to worried about Bella to realize that Renee was missing! Shit!

"So you see the problem," Aro said. "Bella refuses to leave her mother behind. She also refuses to let us change her or kill her. So, they are both stuck here until a solution is found."

**Emmett POV**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! _

**Jasper POV**

Crap! Renee! I had completely forgotten that she was taken as well! This is not good!

**Carlisle POV**

Well, as Emmett would say "SHIT!"

* * *

Heyy everyone! Long time no update! I'm sorry about that! My computer broke and I had to wait to get a new one, then school and life got crazy busy and I didn't have time to update! I'm sorry again for the wait, I'll try to get an update in sooner than I did last time!

Any who, did you like this chapter? Was it a hit or miss? **Please review and tell me your thoughts!**


	18. Rescue

**I dont own Twilight :(**

* * *

**Edward P.O.V**

Crap! What do I do? Ugh! Bella would never let us kill her mother, but she refuses to make her a vampire. If I were Bella I would do the same thing, but what do we do now? I looked into everyone's thoughts; they were all trying to formulate a plan. I looked into Courtney's thoughts. She met my eyes

_I have a plan. Tell Aro that you understand his reasoning's. Then leave. Go to a hotel or your car, but just get out of the castle. I will try to get out with you, but if I can't, stay close enough that you can read my thoughts. When I get a chance, I will sneak into the dungeons and distract the guards. I will single you in my mind. Then you have to get in and out, and fast. If you understand blink twice._

I blinked twice and she gave me a small smile.

"I understand the complications. We will leave now, and let Bella decide what she wants to do with her mother. But once she does, may she leave?"

"Of course!" Aro said. But I knew he was lying. Once Renee was gone, he was going to make Bella one of his guards. He really thought we were leaving Italy! My plan was going perfectly!

"Thank you," I said and turned to leave. My family thought I was going crazy. They kept asking me why we were leaving and what we were going to do about Bella. I ignored them and followed Tiffany who was escorting us out.

About 5 minutes later, we were back next to the sewer drain. Once Tiffany was out of hearing range my family exploded.

"That's it? Were letting them keep Bella? What is wrong with you?!?" Emmett asked me. He was pissed.

"What are you doing? Are you crazy?" Jasper asked, trying to keep calm.

"What are you planning?" Carlisle asked. The only one with some sense.

"I have a plan!" I said calmly. Emmett's face went blank, then he smiled.

"I knew that," he said. Of course he did, I thought sarcastically. Then I told them Courtney's plan.

They were quiet for a minute, then Emmett said "Man I'm really starting to love that girl!"

I laughed. "Me too."

"But what will happen to her after were gone?" Carlisle asked.

"I asked her that, she told me she was too important to lose… and she is! It isn't everyday you find a vampire that can turn invisible!"

"But won't the Voulturi hate us when we betray them like this? Won't we be law breaker?"

"I thought about that to. I don't think they can do anything to us. They want me, Alice, Jasper, and Bella as part of their guard. Because of this they won't dare kill us, or hurt any of our family. Also, this will prove how strong we are, they wouldn't dare attack us." I said.

They all nodded.

"What know?" Jasper asked.

"Now we wait." I said. They nodded again.

We waited for about 5 minutes when we heard loud and angry voices form down bellow. The guards were fighting!

_NOW!_

I heard Courtney scream in her thoughts. I got up quickly.

"Now," I whispered. They nodded and followed me to the sewer. I looked down and listened for any sign of a vampire. It was clear. I jumped down. I heard my family follow.

_Run down the hall. Take your first left and follow it all the way down. Bella is in the last stall. Renee was killed in an argument. She demanded to see Bellaand Phill and started to mouth of to Jane… she lost it and slapped Renee. She hit her to hard. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. Take Bella and go._

The whole time Courtney was thinking this, I was running quietly down the hall with my family following. Though Renee dyeing saddens me, it also made me somewhat relieved. Now the voulturi couldn't track her down when we got out. Also, on our way out, her scent might have attracted unwanted attention.

Finally, I turned left and ran down the tunnel. My family was close behind me. We finally got to Bella's cell. It was made of indestructible steal.

"Damn, how do we get in?" Emmett asked.

I listened for Courtney's thoughts.

_2519446653893263256 2519446653893263256 2519446653893263256 2519446653893263256 _

She kept repeating this number in her head. At first I thought she was trying to get me out of her head. Then I realized it was a password. I quickly found the keypad and typed it in. The door slide open noiselessly.

I ran into the room. I saw Bella sitting in the corner. She looked terrible. There were deep purple bag under her eyes from lack of blood. She was also much much more pale then what was normal for a vampire. I growled angrily. I wanted to kill Aro for this! But I had to get Bella out safely.

Carlisle ran to Bella. He tried to get a response from her, but she wasn't responding to anything. I went to her.

" Bella? Honey are you okay?" I asked quietly. She didn't respond. "Carlisle! What's wrong with her?" I asked panicked.

"She's starving. I've never seen it before, but I think this is a vampire version of a coma. Come on, we have to get her some blood." He said. I went up to Bella and picked her up. I cradled her in my arms. "You're going to be okay," I whispered quietly. Emmett decided he would go first, to make sure no one was coming. I Carlisle and Bella were in the middle and jasper was behind us. I listened for Courtney's thoughts.

_Damn it! Damn it! Edward! Are you listing? Damn it, they're going back to Bella's cell. Get out!!! Are you there? Can you hear me? GET OUT! I'm sorry! I'm invisible and I'm trying to slow them down, but I don't think I can stop all of them. GET OUT!_ Courtney's thoughts were going crazy and she kept repeating "Get out".

"The guards are coming," I said panicked. Without saying a word, Emmett began to run faster than I had ever seen him run before. I and Carlisle were right on his heels. Jasper was close behind. Finally we made it to the sewer. Emmett ran up and I passed him Bella. I, Carlisle and jasper went up behind him. Once we were out we ran. It was about 12 pm so it was dark and not many people were out.

We kept running until we found a forest. We ran into the middle of the forest, and then finally stopped.

"I'm going to get Bella some food," Carlisle said. I nodded and got Bella from Emmett. Jasper looked around

"Where's Renee?" he asked. I told him what happened.

"That's degusting," he said angrily.

"I know!" I agreed. "That was close! If it wasn't for Courtney we probably would have been caught."

"Ya I know. I feel kind of bad that she's stuck with the Voulturi though." Emmett said.

" Ya me to," Jasper said. I stopped listening to them after that. I focused on the angel in my arms. I was furious at the voulrturi for doing this to her! What did she do to deserve this? I wondered if she knew she was safe. If she knew that the nightmare was over. And that's when it hit me. It was over. We could go home and see Nessie. We could go back to being somewhat normal. It was over. Bella was a vampire and our family was finally complete.

"The nightmare is over," I said quietly to Bella, just in case she could hear me.

* * *

Hey People! I know, I know, I SUCK at updating on time! Im sorry! I actually wrote this last week, but i had to wait for it to get Beta-ed. It still isnt Beta-ed, but i didnt feel like waiting longer so i just up-loaded the un-edited version. Hope you like it anyways! There is going to be 1 more chap, then the story will be finished :(. So please review!


	19. Forever After

I dont own anything!

* * *

One month later…

It's been a month since the whole Voulturi incident. I was home and safe and with my family… and I still felt like crap! Why? It was because of me my mother was dead. It was because of me that my baby brother would never be born. I felt disgusted with myself. Despite all that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's said to me, I still felt responsible and terrible.

I was laying in me and Edwards's meadow, just thinking about life. I know that the family is concerned about me. I mean, I've barely said a word since I got home. It's just; the news of my mother's death came as a big slap in the face.

I heard the grass shift, and I caught Edwards scent. I also heard a heartbeat, he most of brought Nessie.

" Are you alright love?" Edward asked nothing but worries and love in his voice.

I didn't say anything, I just lay there staring at the sky. Edward came over to me. He pulled me into a hug, and that's when the dry sobs came.

"Mommy are you ok?" I heard Nessie's high and clear voice ask. I just looked at her and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you," I murmured into her hair. She touched my face and showed me a picture of our family all smiling. Then she asked why it wasn't like that anymore. Edward sighed. He must have seen what she showed me.

"Nessie, Bella's mother has passed away. She grieving," he said quietly. Nessie looked at me then hugged me tighter. She touched my face again. 'She's up in heaven. She's happy. Why aren't you?" she asked me in her thoughts.

"I miss her," I said quietly. Then I started to sob harder.

"Bella, this may seem harsh, but isn't it better this way? No more secrets. No more hurting her by not seeing her? At least now she knows everything, and I'm sure she wouldn't want you tormenting yourself like this."

"But it's my fault!" I sobbed. "All my fault!"

"No," Edward said fiercely. "Its Jane's fault. Its Aro's fault. It's the Volturi's fault. It's their fault. Not yours." Renesmee was nodding furiously. " She wouldn't blame you," Edward continued " So why are you blaming yourself?"

I didn't know what to say. He was right. No matter what I did I couldn't have prevented it. The only way I could have prevented it was by never being with Edward. And that would never happen.

"It's ok to miss her, but it's not ok to blame yourself for something you couldn't have stopped." Edward finished.

"He's right mommy," Nessie said quietly.

"I know," I said just as quietly. "Do you really think she's happy?"

" I know she is," Edward said confidently.

I smiled a small smile.

" I think so too." Then I got up, pulling my family up with me.

" Come on, I haven't hunted in forever" I said. Edward and Renesmee grinned.

" Race ya!" Edward said, and then he was off. I smiled and followed him and Nessie into the rest of forever.

The End

**Wow I can't believe I actually finished it! How did you like the ending? I felt bad for making Renee die, so I decided to center the last chapter around her. If you're wondering why she dies, it's not because I don't like her, it's because I didn't really want her to know about the whole vampire world and such. Plus if she did live the voultri would be after and ectra ectra. Soooooooooo ya. Lol anyways thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I'm glad people liked it enough to read 19 chapters of it! Haha so THANK YOU ALL FOR EVERYTHING! **

**LIVE LAUGH LOVE**

**THANKS AGAIN!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**P.S **

**Huge thanks to my amazing beta! You're the best!**

**p.s.s**

**follow me on Twitter!**

**noisynoora is my name! **


End file.
